Chasing Cars
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: A songfic. UrxTia. I love this song so much. It's a really great song. Hope you like it!


**This songfic is based on the song ****Chasing Cars ****by**** Snow Patrol****. If you haven't heard this song you need to go and get this song on your Mp3 player or your iPod. Go Now!! Anywho, if words are written in **_italics _**then that's the song lyrics, if there's words in **_italics_ **but with these**  _**'' **_**around it, it's what Tia's thinking.**

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

"Ur, where are the others?"

"I don't know. They won't come out of the book?"

"No. I keep summoning them but they won't come."

"Well we can do it, right? It's just one little dungeon." Tia nodded she stood next to Ur. It always made her feel safer being next to him. The two of them moved quickly through the dungeon but they got a monster that was to hard for Tia to defeat.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

"Tia this way!" Tia ran to where Ur was and fell over. There was a big gash in her leg where the monster and cut her.

"Ur, it really hurts. I don't think I can walk."

_If I lay here_

_If just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

"I'll be here with you Tia. I won't leave."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

"Ur… I… I…" Tia stumbled over her words trying to figure out what to say.

"Shh… Just lay down." Tia laid down and closed her eyes. She imagined what Ur's eyes looked like. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see her but he could sense where she was. Tia grabbed Ur's hand and held it.

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_They're not enough_

"Tia will you be alright? I can't see your injuries but you sound like you're in pain."

"It's nothing really." Tia looked down at her bleeding leg. She pulled some cloth out of the Book of Prophecy and wrapped it around the cut.

_If I lay here_

_If just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

'_I know that Ur will stay by me. But where are the other three?' _Tia thought to herself. She knew now she could trust Ur. He would be there for her.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a gardem_

_That's bursting into life_

"Ur, what are we doing here? Just killing monsters?"

"Right now where not. Just wait. There's no point in fighting with your injury. Close your eyes and hink of your favorite place." Tears began rolling down Tia's face. But she did as she was told.

Tia favorite place was the palace gardens. They were always filled with flowers that exotic smells and colors. She thought of her and Ur in that garden. She did love him but hadn't told him yet.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasings cars_

_Around are heads_

"I don't want to leave this place."

"You can't leave this place until your wounds are better, silly."

"I know. But I can't find anything in the Book of Prophecy that will heal me." A few tears slid down Tia's face. She began to worry if she was going to die.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Tia saw Ur stand up to inspect the room. Even thought he couldn't see anything. He felt better knowing what could be in the room.

"There isn't anything here that could hurt you. This should be a good place to rest."

'_He's so amazing,'_ Tia thought. _'He still tries to help me even with his eyes sealed!'_

_If I lay here_

_If just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see._

Tia laid down again and thought of the garden. She imagined that Ur and her were in there and she could see his eyes. They weren't sealed. They were so beautiful.

"Tia are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ur. The cut just hurts, that's all."

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us in life._

"Ur, thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for being here. If you hadn't come when I called you. I might be dead."

"I'm supposed to come when the Chosen One calls. But…"

"What? Ur? What is it?"

"I do have some feelings for you…" Tia smiled. It was hard to tell but Ur was nervous.

"I like you Ur."

"I… like… you… too Tia." Ur stumbled over his words, which he never did. Tia leaned up and kissed him. It was a little embarrassing but Tia was happy.

_If I lay here_

_If just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

**Thanks so much for reading it. As you can tell I'm a TiaxUr fan. I guess Rempo's kinda cute and that same with Anwar. But I like Ur! Yeah!**


End file.
